User talk:Wildoneshelper
The Anti-Vandalism Guy Wildoneshelper is a rollback in this site. *Please do not disturb him while he is working. *Please do not hurt him by words. *Please do not use obscene words and images in this wiki and his messages. *Please do not use foul language and be gentle all the times. *Please do not insult him. *Be welcoming and gentle and generous all times. If you have any problems or something you want to lead him, please leave a message by click here Wiki New's Any questions? Do you have any questions? Talk below and I will send back to your talk. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 05:45, June 25, 2011 (UTC) The Photo The photo is too big WildWarren 11:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.... If we tile that photo, it would look confusing and disturbing WildWarren 11:31, June 21, 2011 (UTC) uh-oh what is happening here?? i feeling scared cuz the wikia changed and wikiawolf is gone can you tell me what is happening??? pls ans Isn't +15 walk speed for skates a powerup?If so, why does the trivia say other wise? Link:Here!! Junkmaniac talk 06:49, June 22, 2011 (UTC) The block dosent work he unblock himself or it dosent effect just put the candidtes for deleation Signature I want a design in my signature Signature I want a design in my signature WildWarren 10:21, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I want Warm WildWarren 11:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Idea i have an idea but i dont think it will be good one: when vandalism scale will reach to 20 all wikia or just vandalised pages will be blocked for a week. Why? Why?I was really banned im still junkmaniac but i was banned... look at my profile Ans But i have no badges Junkmaniac the cool design Unblocked Already unblocked him, very sorry about that WildWarren 10:16, June 23, 2011 (UTC) how to how do you do the signature because i kept trying and it didnt work. Kndlegoman4 22:41, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Is the Vandal Gone??? Hey is the Wikia Guy is Gone or Banned???? JCRVHELPER talk 00:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Request i would want the signature that you and JCRVHELPER have 14:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) 2 people got banned I banned two people for using Migo David's artwork, I wanted the wiki to be clean and very informative. They should have created a Migo David Wiki instead LOL. they are banned for a week WildWarren talk 03:21, June 25, 2011 (UTC) That's good for me :D Yey im Banned for a week it's me JcrvHelper well the good thing KindLegoMan4 is banned Yey welll seyya in a week.and if there's vandal dont ask me beacause im banned. No! No! Thats a fan art WildWarren talk 06:11, June 28, 2011 (UTC) About The Zebra Lol Dude its meJCRVHELPER i made a suggestion in playdom.com and i post a suggestion of Zebra and they Accept it and they will realeased it soon just w8 and u will see a about it :D And P.S My banned End's is June 26 2011 tell wild warren to fix this problem i saw last time is July 2 2011 it turn to June 26 2011 plss make bann very carefully. -Carlo Who is That Vandal he Messed with my other Account some bad guy User:Jan Carlo Velasco is an a$$ i dont know who he is but i think that guy is being a bad guy to even my other account -.- not nice. No one Bann's Me in September If Someone Bann's me in Spetember u get the Devil's Horn it's my special month lol :D -JCRVHELPER Response: I will give warnings to the users which is not really a good vandal. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 08:45, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Even in my BirthDay D: ????????? hey its me Kndlegoman4. I want to know some things.... when i will be unbanned will i have all medals or i would need to start again??? and i dont understand the "Zebra and Mozilla" lol btw i will send you photos and articles i want to write. if its no problem, can you do it??? thanks UPDATE: oh ok i know whats the zebra and mozilla about (the new pet ) lolz but my program is after the 30 days and i cant use it but ill try do do something with it. UPDATE (again): i didnt found zebra in cache but ill try to hack it and see if it there. UPDATE (again,again): there is no such a pet as zebra but, im never coming back without something. i found some unreleased medals which im gonna share them when i will be unbanned. i found 4 new medals which only 1 doesnt have any pics in cache and when i tried to hack these medals i got banned lol :D and do you remember the hitler hates wildonesdestroyer video??????? if u want hitler u can use my pet: Adolf Hamster but then write that the pet was mine. tell me if you want it because if you want it theres no problem. UPDATE (so much updates for one day): there is no such a thing as dinosaur mini pet but ppl know me and they know that im never coming back without something i found new minipet called Bald Eagle this means that anyone want to get photos and info of it must have wait until i will be unbanned. can you please tell Wildwarren to unban me and JCRVHelper please i'd be really happy HOOOOHHHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!! HHHHOHOHHOHHOOOOOO I CANT BREATHE WILD ONES BECAME A LOT MORE COOLER THE PENGU AND HIPPO ARE RELEASED WHOOOHOOOOO IM IN HEAVEN. AND PLEASE DONT THINK IM SPAMMING IM JUST SAYING COOLEST EVER BREAKING NEWS I KNEW THIS BESTEST DAY EVER WILL HAPPEN PS THATS ME KNDLEGOMAN4 PPS SOME FELLA CALLED LOLLOLMAN GOT BACK ALL MIGO DAVID PICS There's No Zebra Pic Yet Hey there's no Zebra Pic yet They are Making the Pet just wait soon and it will be realeased Soon. Hi Hi Jan Carlo Velasco Talk 09:50, June 30, 2011 (UTC) question. answer pls How do you make badges. please answer. Ask its me kndlegoman4. can you ask wildwarren to unblock me tomorrow (1st of july) because that day is my b-day and i want to write something on my page.and i want to create anti-playdom group on my page. please ask wildwarren. thanks Response: It's a holiday in my place at 1st July! Well, sorry because you have your second and you can celebrate with that! Good news that your badges will be seen again after unblocked because I've done an experiment with my backup account for blocking him for 1 minute and 30 seconds. Wildoneshelper talk Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:51, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Let's Play Hey dude lets play me u and junk Join:Wild Ones FTW FTW ill w8 u there plsss tell junkmaniac to join [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 08:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC) unfair hey thats unfair.. why JCRVHELPER can edit (to put signature) and i cant?????? thats unfair!!!! btw its me kndlegoman4 Response JCRVHELPER:well i found in runesscape cool signs there [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 22:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Response: You can edit your signature even you are not using your account. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 01:16, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Response JCRVHELPER:Whose the Star war's people in ur Sign???? [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 01:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Response: That's not from Star Wars. That's from Halo. All these 3 pictures are my avatar and you can find 'em in Bungie. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 01:53, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Are these Weapon True???? Are these weapon are true???[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 01:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) thumb|500px|right|Is these Unrealeased Weapon??? It seems those are hacked. Wild Ones Sri Lanka is a trustable organization and it's not from there and I think it may be hacked. That's my deduction and if you ask Kndlegoman4, it will be better because I don't have Mozilla and I won't hack but he can. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:00, July 2, 2011 (UTC) What's the TYG Production Thingy What's the TYG Production Thingy??? [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 02:24, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :That's my own banner. I own it. You might see some in my Youtube account. :D Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:25, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol u Hack 99x [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 02:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :No I don't! Don't insult me! >:( Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i just saw a wildoneshelper in youtube :O [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 02:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :That account will be posted by several Hitler parodies. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) What is ur Name in Youtube :D[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 02:35, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Uhsting Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:36, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Ur the Kidddy Toon and The Building Thingy????[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 02:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :That was years before, I'm not that young now. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:38, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Well u made alot Of Halo Reach and nick thingies And no wild ones vid right???:D[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 02:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :My account is not posting Wild Ones but my backup account will do so. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) whats the other one name's in youttube the wild thingy u said :D[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 02:44, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :That'll be Wildoneshelper. BTW, I don't have unregistered Hypercam so I can't record my Wild Ones movement. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 02:52, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thats too bad -.-[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 02:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) whos InterventionX5000 Who is InterventionX5000 :O[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 03:15, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 03:18, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Well i kinda see him to art thingy [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 03:19, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Signature Upgraded My Full Sign is Complete :D [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 08:59, July 2, 2011 (UTC) -.- -.- Another vandaliser in the wiki. his name is lolman or somethin like that... he made pages called "lol" all around the wiki Kndlegoman4 talk 14:23, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Voting err... voting ends tomorrow Junkmaniac talk 07:15, July 4, 2011 (UTC) can u delete pet suggestion pg? Cool Video. thumb|500px|right[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 09:40, July 4, 2011 (UTC) yes yes i have summer holidays in school.it started 27 june 2011. btw why you asking. Kndlegoman4 talk 10:25, July 5, 2011 (UTC) can i be Can i be also the man for the Wild News??? and can i be an admin and if not, what i need to do to be????Kndlegoman4 talk 14:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) question i have a question. hot to create a category page?? becuse i want to know'Kndlegoman4' talk 15:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC) i know i know, but im talking about Wild News in Wild Ones not Wild Ones Wiki News. Kndlegoman4 talk 11:07, July 6, 2011 (UTC) answer sorry but my keyboard is going crazy over the last few days all my letters are mixing up and this is why many words are wrong.sorry for the problem Kndlegoman4 talk 15:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ps. are the spoiler warnings ok on unreleased items because i put it yesterday on all unreleased items. tree i have some good news: tre might be released this week because i checked cache and tree icon was at the top of the files because i just cracked (type of hack) my swf file opener and i found it out. Kndlegoman4 talk 00:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Comparing Users This is against the rules.....I am giving you a warning for comparing users. it creates tension within the wiki. WildWarren talk 03:36, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ???????? wtf happened to JCRVHELPER???? i saw billions of edits on his talk page and then when i wanted to leave him a message i read that he is coming next year.is he banned for a year or what????? Kndlegoman4 talk 11:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) 1 Year Project is Cancelled Im Back!!! Mean's my Project is Canceled. [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Ask Cool Signs at my Talk Page 07:16, July 11, 2011 (UTC) 1 year loldudez i actually banned for a year... he said it to me today.Kndlegoman4 talk 15:13, July 19, 2011 (UTC) i really like the wild ones wiki,thanks for making it! Armageddon Coming Hi there i just talked with loldudez and it was actually good thing: He told me his next strike and he is gonna call his old friends :Wildonesdestroyer, Harry Stroud and Midou they are gonna vandalise whole wiki so pls protect every single page on the wiki and ban loldudez1 instantly, others will also have 1 after their name so bann them,we have to get ready.. there will be more damage that in movie 2012 or transformers 3. we have to get ready on 24th of july at time of 21:00 European Time. ps. i know all that because he said it to me.and pls ask wildwarren and any other admins to block whole wiki and these users Kndlegoman4 talk 18:18, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Unreleased Videos thumb|300px|left|Part1thumb|300px|right|Part2 /* CARLO */ About WildWarren Hello wildoneshelper i have news that wildwarren is filipino like me woooohooooooooooo we are all asian's :D /* Help */ Better News It seems i dont have school in monday so i can help for awhile :D danger just to remind tommorow in eu at exact time loldudez will attack Kndlegoman4 talk 20:01, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Who is Uberfuzzy??? [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 00:26, July 24, 2011 (UTC) talk page pls read my talk page and ps.im pretending to be loldudez's friend -kndle Uberfuzzy dosent reply in you message's [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 08:25, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Some glitches Hey im trying to hack weapon's here's the thing baton - it says expired axe 2 - 0 coin's for 10 shoots loldudez ok i went to loldudez and i got him on construction and i gived him few punches into his face i told him to call off his army and to stop hacking into my intertnet connection and even my account.... theres no way to stop them he said to that the only way to call off is to unban loldudez (he is obsessed with him).... can u pls unban me? just ask staff to unban and then delete the message and we can trap him then when he will attack can you do it??? -kndle help help me please vandalisers vandalise all the time i cant stop it :( -kndle Re: I'm not going to be here for hours. I'm using the computer which has a lot of blocks that I can't see the wiki activity. The staff will help us to block and JCRV will help us to undo edits. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 23:38, July 24, 2011 (UTC) im online it seems we have 3 vandaliser's report this to wild warren:loldudez,midou and harry stroud 1. great news dude, i have great news!!!!!! loldudez will never again vandalise and hack into my internet connection.... when he started hack i went crazy so i came to his house but he didnt want to open the dorr so i got my pellet gun and was shooting at his house i waited like 5 minutes and his parents came back so they let me in and they said hes inside his room upstairs and... i caught him hacked into my acc so i was gone home and i called garda and they came and you know what happened??? they took his computer, his parents scolded him and they grounded him for 2 months and his parents were sorry for that im bann..... and what happen to midou and harry??? well, i looked at his chat with them and i read that they no more vandalise because they got scammed by that noob loldudez he promised them both a great account with all of pets and weapons (unreleased too) when they hack into my internet connection and vandalise.......... -kndle RE: Wow, Loldudez is too "clever". Harry Stroud's and Midou.zallouz's account is not banned and how can they create 1 after it? Loldudez is fighting (Lone Wolf). He didn't call the vandals because every vandal ends with an 1 and some vandals' accounts are not blocked. He is pretending to be them. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 04:44, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:I dont know, i saw his chat with midou and harry but i didnt read it all so they might not want to vandalise however vandalism has ended so we dont have to worry about vandalism and loldudez... RE: The truth is: Kndlegoman4 got banned for a day and wanted to know what happened. Then, he found that Lollolman was his neighbour and said, "I will take revenge on you guys and avenge the other vandals." Next, Kndlegoman4 announced to everyone. Few days after, Lollolman talked to Kndlegoman4 that he was going to vandalize this wiki which was the greatest in the history and warned us that he would call Midou and Harry. However, he didn't know their telephone numbers and tried to find them. Finally, they rejected to vandalize this wiki. On the 25th July, he created three accounts called Loldudez1, Midou.zallouz1 and Harry Stroud1 and used many Internet browsers and used their names to vandalize our wiki. The scale was not as high as we expected. Afterwards, Kndlegoman4 ran to his home and tried to press the bell but failed. Then, Lollolman's parents come and Kndlegoman4 reported that he was a hacker and called the "police". Then the "police" came and threw the computer away and the parents scolded him and stopped him to use the Internet for 2 months. That's all. The only mysteries that is in this case is: Firstly, did he even talk with them or did he had their phone number? What did they talk during the period? Secondly, did any police come to solve this case? Thirdly, did he have any drug abuse or any mental problems? Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 13:24, July 25, 2011 (UTC) -kndle plss reply Im andrei pls pls help me how do i categorize pages like weapons it is seperated from others and you can see it on the upper part how do i do that? if u dont understand pls help me build zyngaempiresandallies.wikia.com plsssssssssssssss unban can i be pls unban because wildwarren said im unban but im still ban for a year..... can you contact uberfuzzy or other staff to unban???????? plss.... PS.im gonna leave in 1 week and 4 days when im not unban until that time -kndle plss reply answers he didnt have their mobile number but he had them on fb i saw the chat before the garda took his computer midou and harry probably didnt wanted to vandalise it is unknow if they did or loldudez did but i think loldudez made all accounts because they also had similar ip and they are not my neighbours. no he is not on drugs or something... he just desperatly wants to unban lollolman because he keeps saying it to me just one garda car came with two man they took his computer forever (they will never give it back to him) i dont remember all chat i know only that loldudez promised them great account with everything from wild ones but i think they didnt wanted i couldnt read all chat because they had to take his computer -kndle plss answer pls ask wildwarren plss write this to wildwarren: I dont vandalise and and i dont use multiple accountsas i said before, the great vandal kept hacking my internet connection so this is why people say that it was created on my computer also i dont vandalise all wikis the grat vandal hacked my password to my account because it is easy to crack my pass if you find out the pattern... when i was editing on wild ones wiki i got a message from farmville wiki that i vandalise but i was editing here.... on robotboy wiki i was editing but i was undoing a vandalism....plss unban me....... i did nothing....... just bann me for a week if you want... i dont care.... but i dont want to be banned for a year please i beg you..... -kndle plss reply I dont fear fear anything dont insult again or ill report you >:( [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 08:03, July 26, 2011 (UTC) well the rain is getting stronger but no lightning [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 08:52, July 26, 2011 (UTC) 打開你的聊天 嘿傢伙打開你的聊天框 [[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 09:18, July 26, 2011 (UTC) unblock when i can be unblockedcan you ask staff to unban, meanwhile i try to ask to unbann or make shorter block -kndle 1 week and 3 days left plss reply block can you ask staff to unblock me or to just bann for a week contact them by Special:Contact page plss -kndle 1 week and 2 days left plss reply fast better unblock me fast :D i have great pics of 2 new snacks (not telling the name) and 2 minipets Dodo and Snake also i have other pics of accessories (not telling the name too) if you want these i need to be unblock thats only chance of getting them :) im sorry but im not sharing thing for free especially when im bann...... i already did the minipets page so that why i tell the name Dodo looks like duck but with toucan beak (a bit smaller) and snake looks like python or cobra and has wings similar to avenger wings but smaller and modified version...... -kndle plss reply Should we?? Hey Should we add an Candidates for Cathastropic deletion for the reason To much Spam,Harmful Words,Porn and etc...... for Avoid Adding Vandalism /* the Jaja Forces */ /* 哈哈哈 */ 跆拳道 为什么ü不接受它吗？？ hello Hello Wildoneshelper! I am Wildbrick142....... Can you put me into chaiperson for the time until kindlegoman4 will come back he said i can be the unreleased guy and can you make me the cool signature thanks.... hahahhahhahahahahha lol ok i stop the jokes....... its me kndlegoman4 i forgot my passes to Kndlegoman4-2 and Wildbrick142 but i meant to ask staff through the Special:Contact page not Uberfuzzy's Talk nvm i returned because of jcrvhelper's horrible names for accessories the only name of accessory he got right was the farm hat others were wrong..............nvm can you put me into chaiperso of pets for the meantime and can u make me cool sig???????? thanks.... /* ??? */ Im getting Dizzy Wtf i saw a girls vagina i gonna puke to this but good thing you changed it to a Smile.Phew!!!and were are still kids and guy uploaded a girl while showing her vagina.I mean were kids ....but thanks for changing it im sooo gonna puke :O-------------->Puke